A modern computer system may be divided roughly into three conceptual elements: the hardware, the operating system, and the application programs. The hardware, e.g., the central processing unit (CPU), the memory, the persistent storage devices, and the input/output devices, provides the basic computing resources. The application programs, such as compilers, database systems, software, and business programs, define the ways in which these resources are used to solve the computing problems of the users. The users may include people, machines, and other computers that use the application programs, which in turn, employ the hardware to solve numerous types of problems.
An operating system (“OS”) is a program that acts as an intermediary between a user of a computer system and the computer hardware. The purpose of an operating system is to provide an environment in which a user can execute application programs in a convenient and efficient manner. A computer system has many resources (hardware and software) that may be required to solve a problem, e.g., central processing unit (“CPU”) time, memory space, file storage space, input/output (“I/O”) devices, etc. The operating system acts as a manager of these resources and allocates them to specific programs and users as necessary. Because there may be many, possibly conflicting, requests for resources, the operating system must decide which requests are allocated resources to operate the computer system efficiently and fairly.
Moreover, an operating system may be characterized as a control program. The control program controls the execution of user programs to prevent errors and improper use of the computer. It is especially concerned with the operation of I/O devices. In general, operating systems exist because they are a reasonable way to solve the problem of creating a usable computing system. The fundamental goal of a computer system is to execute user programs and make solving user problems easier. Toward this goal, computer hardware is constructed. Because bare hardware alone is not particularly easy to use, application programs are developed. These various programs require certain common operations, such as those controlling the I/O operations. The common functions of controlling and allocating resources are then brought together into one piece of software: the operating system.
In order to conserve energy, some computer systems incorporate power control mechanisms. For example, Energy Star (“E*”) power requirements require system power consumption to be lowered to 15% of the normal operating power consumption level when the system is idle. In order to conserve power, the operating system turns off (or lowers the operating frequencies of) inactive devices, such as hard disks and monitors. The operating system may also conserve power by adjusting the execution of the CPU.